La lettre
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Drago et Harry sont séparés suite au comportement de ce dernier. Le jeune Serpentard décide alors d'écrire au Gryffondor pour le reconquérir


Harry,

Cette lettre restera sans doute sans réponse et je le comprendrai parfaitement. J'ai tant de fois voulu te parler et te dire tout ce que je pensais vraiment, mais toi comme moi, nous sommes rarement seuls. Weasley et Granger se trouvent partout où tu vas et pareil pour Crabbe et Goyle qui me suivent comme des toutous.

Je sais que je t'ai blessé à de nombreuses reprises et je le regrette mais je n'ai pas ta force. Toi, rien ne semble te faire peur, ni ce que les autres pensent, ni ce qui pourrait arriver alors que moi, si je suis souvent arrogant et détestable envers les autres c'est pour dissimuler toutes les peurs qui me tourmentent depuis toujours.

Tu étais prêt à vivre notre histoire au grand jour peu importe les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Et moi j'ai fait quoi ? J'ai continué de t'insulter et d'insulter tes amis, j'ai continué à me montrer méprisable et surtout j'ai embrassé Pansy Parkinson alors que je savais que tu me regardais. Mais tu comprends, les sentiments que tu as fait naître en moi m'ont effrayé. Comment moi, Drago Malefoy, je pouvais ressentir du désir et même de l'amour pour toi, Harry Potter ? Toi qui es célèbre depuis des années parce que tu es la cause de la déchéance du seigneur des ténèbres que ma famille vénère plus que tout. Toi qui es un Gryffondor qui s'est lié d'amitié avec des familles de sorciers que je considère comme traîtres à leur sang et même avec des sangs de bourbe. On est tellement différent, être ensemble c'est comme vouloir mélanger de l'huile et de l'eau, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

Et pourtant, c'est arrivé et ça a marché l'espace de quelques semaines, les plus belles semaines de toute ma vie. Je peux affirmer sans mentir que je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était qu'être heureux, avant d'être dans tes bras. J'ai été élevé dans la rancoeur et dans la haine, c'est très dur voire impossible pour moi, de m'ouvrir aux autres, de m'attacher, ...d'aimer tout simplement.

Si notre histoire venait à se savoir, je risquerais gros, ça ne serait pas accepté dans ma famille ni d'ailleurs par aucun Serpentard. Je sais que pour toi aussi ça sera dur, tes amis ne comprendront pas mais je crois qu'au contraire des miens, ils accepteront parce qu'ils t'aiment et te respectent. Moi, je crois que mon père serait capable de nous tuer s'il apprenait.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me dis « qu'importe », je préfère envisager la mort avec toi que la vie sans toi. En plus, tu es un grand sorcier Harry, tu seras un jour amené à affronter le seigneur des ténèbres et tu n'en as pas peur alors ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy que tu vas craindre. D'ailleurs, ce courage m'a toujours fasciné. Je suis de côté de celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom et je le crains, tandis que toi tu es son pire ennemi et tu n'as jamais hésité à prononcer son nom pas plus que tu n'as essayé de fuir ton destin qui sera un jour de te retrouver face à lui. Peut-être que tomber amoureux et être ensemble étaient notre destin à tous les deux et c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais tenté de nier tes sentiments, au contraire de moi. Mais je suis prêt à le faire, à présent. Je dois me montrer digne de ton amour et assumer être complètement fou de toi.

Malgré tout, j'ai peur Harry. Non pas de ce que je risque mais de ce que toi tu pourrais endurer. Si les Mangemorts savaient que toi et moi, on s'aime, tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'ils te feraient avant de te livrer à leur maître, car c'est lui qui au final te tuera. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas. Je suis prêt à assumer notre relation mais pas l'éventualité de ta mort.

Un jour, tu m'as dit que même si tu n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, il était évident que j'étais l'homme de ta vie. Aujourd'hui, je te réciproque cette déclaration en te disant que tu es celui de la mienne mais que je veux que nos deux vies, soient les plus longues possibles.

Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Partons Harry, partons loin d'ici. Trouvons un endroit où personne ne nous trouvera. En écrivant ça, je devine déjà ta réponse. Tu ne voudras pas abandonner tout le monde, tu ne voudras pas vivre caché sans affronter ta destinée . Mais ça me ronge d'envisager que tu puisses mourir. Mon père veut faire de moi un Mangemort et si au début, j'en étais fier, je ne le suis plus. C'est à tes côtés que je veux me battre parce que je t'aime et non pas à ses côtés parce que je le crains.

Un bruit court selon lequel c'est l'amour de ta mère qui a fait bouclier lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres a voulu te tuer étant enfant. Ça m'a souvent fait rire, c'était ridicule comme explication mais aujourd'hui je la comprends et je donnerai à mon tour tout mon amour pour te protéger. Si toutefois tu l'acceptes évidemment.

Je te demande certainement quelque chose de difficile, peut-être même d'impossible mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps que rien n'est impossible pour Harry Potter. Alors, je te demande de me pardonner mon amour.

Avant le repas de ce soir, je t'attendrai devant la grande salle et c'est main dans la main que je voudrais qu'on y entre.

Avant toi, je n'aurais jamais oser dire que j'avais peur, alors que j'étais mort de trouille à chaque instant et maintenant que j'ose le dire, je n'ai plus peur, parce qu'être avec toi ça me rend fort.

Je t'embrasse épistolairement en espérant le faire réellement très bientôt

Drago.


End file.
